


Surnames

by byulbasolar



Series: MAMAMOO OT4 Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT4, Paint Me Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbasolar/pseuds/byulbasolar
Summary: "So how are we going to decide on our surnames?"This definitely isn't something the rest of MAMAMOO expected to be asked.





	Surnames

"So how are we going to decide on our surnames?"  
It was Tuesday, and quite sunny. Mamamoo had just arrived at their now shared home when Byul imposed her strange question.  
"What?" Was the first reaction. It was from Yongsun, who held a brush to her light pink hair, too confused to continue brushing.  
Byul shrugged, hanging up her and Wheein's jackets. "Exactly what it sounds like. How will we decide on our surnames when we get married? Do we try to combine the four of ours? Just keep our own? These are the questions to ask."  
Hyejin shook her head. "You're weird." the maknae sighed as she rummaged through her bag. Wheein, on the other hand, just laughed.  
"What?!" Byul felt her cheeks go a tad red.  
"It's just... Why so sudden?" Wheein plopped down next to Hyejin on the couch.  
Their leader emerged from the bathroom, brush no longer in hand. Byul turned to her. "Unnie, please back me up on this. It is important, right?"  
"Well..." Yongsun began, a bit lost for words. "Yeah, it is, it's just a bit strange to think about."  
Byul looked down at her phone, pretending not to be offended in the slightest. "Strange how?" Her voice had lowered to a murmur.  
Yongsun sat on the end of the couch, to Wheein's left. "We've just never talked about marriage before."  
Byul was growing increasingly annoyed. "Why not start?"  
Hyejin stood up, making a grab at Byul's phone. She held her phone out, away from the maknae, who led her to the couch, sitting her down between herself and Wheein. "Unnie, you know we can't get married. Even if it was legal, the company would never allow it." She chose her words carefully, realizing that Byul was completely serious about the topic.  
"I don't give a damn!" Byul stood up, allowing her voice to raise.  
"Unnie..." Wheein stood up as well, following Byul as she stalked over to the hall.  
"Whatever. Doesn't matter." Byul hurried down the hall, ignoring Wheein, who was running after her desperately. She found herself in the guest room, where she slammed the door in Wheein's face, locking it immediately.

"Byulie!" Wheein banged on the door, feeling Yongsun and Hyejin come up behind her. "Unnie..." her voice faltered. She'd never been good at taking rejection, and it was uncommon for Byul to get so annoyed.  
"Byul." Hyejin's voice called out somewhat strongly. She wrapped her arm around Wheein.  
"Go away!" shouted Byul's voice from the other side of the door.  
Wheein heard Yongsun sigh. "Come on you two," the eldest patted Wheein's and Hyejin's heads. "If she's going to sulk instead of talk, there's nothing we can do about it. I'll get started on dinner." The two women nodded and began to head to the kitchen. They got halfway down the hall before slowing down as they realized Yongsun wasn't following.  
Yongsun was still at the door to their guest room. Wheein and Hyejin looked at each other in confusion. They inched their way back to where their girlfriend stood.  
“Byul…” Yonsun put her hand on the door. “I’ll put a plate out here for you. We love you, okay?”  
Wheein felt herself smile. Her unnie always knew what to say to comfort someone while still being honest about her thoughts and feelings.  
Yongsun stayed at the door for a couple more seconds before turning to the other two. She strode to them quickly, forcing her body between them as they walked to the kitchen. Wheein noticed Hyejin put her arm around Yongsun’s waist, and she copied the movement. She felt an arm snake around her own waist and she smiled.  
“Cute.” She heard Hyejin say.  
Wheein turned to look at her. “What?” She asked.  
“You. Your smile.” Hyejin grinned, earning a laugh from Yongsun. Wheein blushed, hiding her face in her hands.  
“Stop!” She looked up, unable to stop the grin forming on her face. “Don’t be greasy.”  
Hyejin shook her head and turned her attention to the fridge as soon as they got into the kitchen. Wheein sat down at their breakfast bar, watching Yongsun start grabbing cooking tools.  
Something about Hyejin’s greasiness earlier was a bit strange for Wheein, but, like usual, she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. She had never been good at figuring out what caused her emotions, and it bothered her a lot. It was especially frustrating as Wheein felt emotions very strongly, but could never figure them out. Sometimes she wondered if it bothered her girlfriends, who all knew each other so well. They were more complicated than what they showed fans: crazy but responsible leader Solar, fatal maknae Hwasa, cool but greasy rapper Moonbyul, sassy puppy WheeIn. They were so much more and Wheein loved them for all of it.  
Wait - Greasy Moonbyul. Byul was always showing the other three with compliments, so Wheein tended to think about her in situations where she was getting complimented a lot. With her being upset, no wonder Wheein felt bad.

“Wheeinie!” Yongsun waved her hand in front of the girl, repeating her name once more. She understood that Wheein was still upset over Byulie, so were Hyejin and herself, but they needed to make dinner. Plus, cooking together may help them to feel a bit better.  
Yongsun noticed Hyejin had moved behind Wheein. “Wheein.” She murmured the name, placing her hand on the other girl’s shoulder.  
Wheein jumped. She blushed a bit at the other two staring at her intensely. Yongsun smiled. She was adorable.  
“Is soup okay with you?” Hyejin asked the girl upon realizing that Yongsun wasn’t going to. Wheein nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." She said after a few seconds of silence. "Should I get the broth?"  
"That'd be great. Hyejin, can you pick out a few vegetables?" Yongsun turned around, leaning down to search for the right pan for soup. Hyejin hummed in response, and Yongsun heard the refrigerator open. She grabbed the pan they needed and set it on the stove.  
Wheein reappeared with the broth. "Vegetable broth okay?" She asked.  
Yongsun nodded. "That's perfect, actually." She took the broth from Wheein. "Can you get me a measuring cup?"  
Hyejin set out a few carrots, potatoes, and herbs onto the counter. "This is going to be one boring soup."  
"If you want something fancy, make it yourself as I'm really not in the mood to accommodate you." Yongsun sassed.  
"Sorry, Mother." She turned to the grinning evil maknae. Yongsun opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. She shook her head, noticing that Wheein was also smiling.  
Instead, Yongsun took the measuring cup from Wheein, turning around.“You guys are too much.” She smiled, pouring the right amount of broth into the cup, then into the pan. Though she felt nothing but love for the youngest two, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt that she was enjoying herself without Byul.

***  
Hyejin said a good night to Yongsun and Wheein, watching them with soft eyes as they headed down the hall to their shared room. She sunk her body further into the couch, turning the volume down on the television so as not to bother them.  
Truth be told, Hyejin couldn’t care less about the drama currently playing. However, she didn’t think she would be able to sleep well. Her head felt like it was spinning. She didn’t often talk about her feelings, instead choosing to focus more on supporting her lovers. Her habit of ignoring feelings made it hard for her to sleep, and tonight it was particularly bad. A small part of her wondered if Yongsun and Wheein knew she was bottling up tonight, but she doubted it. Her girls would probably try and make her talk if they knew, at least Wheein would.  
Hyejin knew she was completely and utterly helpless to her girlfriends. Maybe that was why she couldn’t deal with arguments. They meant everything to her, and she just… couldn’t stand them being upset with her. God. They’d really hurt Byul. Hyejin never intended to, of course, she loved the rapper so much, but still.  
Hyejin knew Byul wasn’t going to leave her room to get food. She stood up, heading to the kitchen. She put a bowl of soup in the microwave, and headed back to the living room to grab a blanket to wrap herself up in. And Byul was standing there.  
She was still in her striped t-shirt and skinny jeans from the day, but her hair was disheveled and her makeup was runny. Hyejin averted her eyes, not wanting to pressure her girlfriend.  
“Sorry,” Byul murmured. “Thought you were asleep.”  
Hyejin shook your head. “Don’t apologize. Get what you need.” She stepped aside, giving Byul a path to the kitchen. She watched as her unnie walked past her, and without thinking, followed her.  
Hyejin sat at the table. If Byul noticed her, she was ignored. She was searching the refrigerator. “I was actually heating soup up for you if you want that.” Byul shut the refrigerator the walked to the microwave, opening it and grabbing the hot bowl. She hissed as the bowl made contact with her fingers, probably burning her, and grabbed a pot holder, taking the bowl with it instead. She fetched a spoon and turned around, heading to the table. Hyejin switched her gaze to her hands, popping her knuckles awkwardly.  
“Hyejin-ah,” Byul’s voice was right next to her. Hyejin looked up. “Don’t beat yourself up.” She kissed Hyejin’s forehead and smoothed out her hair. Hyejin watched as Byul sat her bowl on the table and trecked to the refrigerator.  
Byul grabbed a bottle of whiskey. “You shouldn’t drink that,” Hyejin said. The rapper ignored her, grabbing her bowl once again and disappearing.  
***  
Byul woke up at noon. She was still wearing her clothes from the previous day. It was super bright, despite the fact her curtains were closed. Her head was pounding. There was a distinct ringing in her ears, and she took a second to remember why she was in the guest room.  
She grabbed the now empty bowl of soup Hyejinah had made her, and opened her door as quietly as she could. Silence. She stumbled out into the hallway, holding her free hand to the wall, holding her head as still as she could. Her head ached. “I didn’t even finish the bottle, what the hell…” She stalked to the kitchen, squinting and attempting to hide from the windows.  
Upon entering the kitchen, she immediately went to the sink, leaning over it, setting down her bowl and taking a moment to breathe, gripping the counter. She forced her breathing to slow, closing her eyes gently. After a few seconds, she stood back up, abandoning the bowl from earlier to get a glass of water. She grabbed one of their cheap plastic cups (Wheein had a bad tendency to drop things) and put it under their refrigerator’s water dispenser. She removed the cup when it was half full and took a sip. It was cold, which she figured would be good for her head. She took a few more sips before she was suddenly overtaken by dizziness. She paced to the couch, sitting down as slowly as she could, holding her head with her palms to her eyes. She took deeps breaths, stabilizing herself.  
After she felt a bit better, her dizziness was replaced with nausea. Really bad nausea. She dashed to the bathroom, stumbling into the wall several times before reaching her destination. She leaned over the toilet, barely remembering to grab her hair before vomiting.  
After she felt somewhat better, she washed her face, and took the time to look at her reflection. There were more or less bags under her eyes. Her face looked emotionless, and almost saggy. Honestly, she looked pathetic. She grabbed a rubber band, tying up her hair halfheartedly. She brushed silver blonde bangs out of her eyes, but they just fell back. She sprayed her hair with some water, slicking them back that way.  
Feeling a bit better, she walked back to the kitchen. She grabbed her cup of water again, bringing it to her very dry lips, taking another sip. She leaned on the breakfast bar closing her eyes. The ringing in her ears had subsided, and she relished the unusual silence.  
At least, she attempted to. What she’d realized all morning was how lonely all this was, having to do things all on her own. It almost brought her back to her trainee days, and a sense of loneliness she hadn’t felt in awhile. She’d grown used to the company of three other girls always being with her, hearing yelling and laughing no matter what. The silence had become uncomfortable, something uncommon and strange. She almost considered texting the group chat the four girls shared, but decided against it.  
Byul took another sip of water, and heard chaos outside the door. The girls were back. Byul ran a hand through her hair, hoping she didn’t look too much like a pile of trash. She heard the door open. Wheein and Hyejin were laughing over something. Byul smiled slightly and how cute their laughs were. She’d missed them. She stood up, cringing slightly as blood rushed to her head. She stood there for a second before walking into the living room.  
Immediately, she was ambushed by hugs. Wheein was the first to her, then Yongsun, and then Hyejin. “I love all of you.”  
Wheein kissed Byul’s cheek. “We love you too.” The voice belonged to Yongsun, who moved Byul’s bangs out of her face.  
“We do, and don’t forget it,” Hyejin said, moving Wheein to pull Byul into a warm hug.  
“I won’t.” Byul returned the hug. She felt Yongsun and Wheein wrap their arms around her as well.  
You know, I thought a bit about your question, and I have an idea,” Yongsun said.  
“Really? What is it?”  
“It should be Moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> I can't write


End file.
